Les chansons du Matoine
by YourLovelyDream
Summary: Pour votre grand (dé)plaisir voici le couple Matoine raconté en chanson
1. Impossible

**Disclaimer**

Ceci est une song/deathfic sur Impossible de Shontelle (reprise par James Arthur) co-écrite avec ma copine Megan, et on espère qu'elle vous plaira

Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel ainsi que tous les personnages secondaires ne nous appartiennent PAS.

Nous avons réalisées cette fiction par pur plaisir et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent à la publier.

Si Mathieu et/ou Antoine tombent là dessus ba... BONJOUR ! xD Plus sérieusement, si ils veulent qu'on supprime la fiction, on le fera :)

Si vous avez des chansons ou des "mots de la fin" (ou les deux) à proposer n'hésitez pas à nous dire tout ça en reviews :)

Remerciements

Mathilde pour son travail de beta-reader.

Pandipute et MissLollipop02 pour leurs "mots de la fin"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Impossible<span>**

_**"Je me souviens il y a quelques années, quelqu'un m'a dit d'être prudent quand il s'agit d'amour. C'est ce que j'ai fait ...".**_

Et oui, je me souviens quand tu m'avais dit d'être prudent, qu'aimer était dangereux, surtout si ce n'était pas réciproque et que je souffrirais.

_**"Mais tu étais fort et je ne l'étais pas. J'étais négligent et j'ai oublié ".**_

Je te l'ai dit cash "Antoine, je t'aime".

Une partie de moi me disait que toi aussi, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Tu as juste… Rigolé.

"Haha, Mathieu, toi aussi t'es un super pote !"

Mes yeux se sont remplis de larmes… Et la seule réaction que tu as eue est de rire… Encore.

"T'es sérieux mec ? Désespérant..."

Et sans réfléchir, j'étais parti en courant à mon appartement.

_**"Et maintenant que tout est terminé, il n'y a rien à dire. Tu es parti et cela sans effort. Tu as gagné… Tu peux partir devant et leur dire"**_

Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai reçus un texto de ta part : "Mat' tu sais très bien que je t'aime comme un ami mais vu que ce n'est pas ton cas, je coupe les ponts, désolé".

Et j'ai pleuré… Encore. J'étais détruit. En plus d'avoir perdu ta confiance, j'avais brisé notre amitié.

_**"Dis-leur tout ce que je sais maintenant. Crie-le sur tous les toits, marque-le sur l'horizon. Tout ce que nous avions a maintenant disparu"**_

Quelques jours après j'avais réussi à arrêter de me morfondre et j'avais décidé d'aller boire une bière au bar du coin de ma rue.

J'y étais rentré et j'avais aperçu Fred et Seb.

J'avais voulu aller les rejoindre mais une voix qui me fit arrêter tout mouvement.

"Bah il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, c'est tout" avais-tu dis, des éclats de rires accompagnants tes paroles.

Je me retournai et fit marche arrière. Lorsque j'étais sortit du bar, j'avais éclaté en sanglots et je m'étais mis à courir.

Connards, c'est le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit pour vous décrire.

_**"Dis-leur que j'étais heureux, que maintenant mon cœur est brisé et que toutes mes cicatrices se sont rouvertes.**_

_**Dis-leur que ce que j'espérais était impossible… Tellement impossible"**_

Deux mois. Deux mois qu'avait eu lieu la scène du bar. Deux mois que je ne faisais plus rien.

J'avais essayé de contacter mes potes, mais tous m'avaient ignoré ou envoyer chier à coup il de simples messages du genre "Je suis au courant".

Je pleurais depuis quelques heures maintenant, j'en avais marre.

_**"Cesser d'aimer, c'est difficile. Mais cesser d'aimer à cause d'une trahison est pire.**_

_**Confiance perdu et cœurs brisés. Je connais... "**_

D'ailleurs je ne connais que ça.

_**"Penser que tout ce dont tu as besoin est là, fondé sa confiance sur l'amour et les mots. Les promesses vides s'effaceront..."**_

J'avais essayé d'arrêter de penser à toi.

J'avais fini la saison quatre de Salut Les Geeks, je m'occupais de Wifi, je regardais des vidéos sur Youtube.

Mais je retombais toujours sur un What The Cut, me rappelant que j'avais perdu tant de choses : Mes potes, ma joie de vivre et toi.

"_**Et maintenant que tout est terminé, il n'y a plus rien à dire"**_

Lors d'une de mes nombreuses séances de morfondation, je pensai au flingue que j'utilisais pour certaines scènes du Patron.

Il n'était jamais chargé, mais j'avais des balles dans ma chambre… Au cas où.

_**"Et si tu as fini de me ridiculiser, tu peux partir devant et leur dire"**_

Je me suis levé et dirigé vers ma chambre, pour prendre le revolver.

"_**Dis leur tout ce que je sais maintenant. Crie-le sur tous les toits, marque-le sur l'horizon. Tout ce que nous avions a maintenant disparu"**_

J'ai pris une balle que j'ai fait tourner longtemps entre mes doigts, avant dans charger l'arme.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et déposai le revolver contre ma tempe.

_**"Dis-leur que j'étais heureux, que mon cœur est brisé et que toutes mes cicatrices se sont rouvertes.**_

_**Dis-leur que ce que j'espérais était Impossible…"**_

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Me rappelant plusieurs moments que j'avais passé avec toi ou les autres.

Les conventions, les délires et les fan girls.

_**"Je me souviens il y a quelques années, quelqu'un m'a dit d'être prudent quand il s'agit d'amour c'est ce que j'ai fait..."**_

_"C'était Mathieu Sommet en direct de la toile, pour vous servir!"_

Et un coup de feu retentit.

* * *

><p>Si vous voulez nous tuez... Ba... RETENEZ-VOUS !<p>

Mots de la fin:

Marie: Congolexicomatisation

Megan: Coupe mulet


	2. Mistrals Gagnants

**Disclaimer**

**Ceci est une songfic sur Mistral Gagnant de Cœur de Pirate co-écrite avec smallbluepanda, et on espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne nous appartiennent PAS.**

**Nous avons réalisées cette fiction par pur plaisir et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent à la publier.**

**Si Mathieu et/ou Antoine tombent là dessus ba... BONJOUR ! xD Plus sérieusement, si ils veulent qu'on supprime la fiction, on le fera :)**

**Si vous avez des chansons ou des "mots de la fin" (ou les deux) à proposer, n'hésitez pas à nous dire tout ça en reviews :)**

**/!\ Vous ne serez en aucun cas juger sur vos goûts musicaux /!\**

**Remerciements**

**_Mathilde_ pour son travail de beta-reader.**

**_Shenandoah 02 _et _Julia Lutecia_ pour leurs "mots de la fin"**

**Réponse aux reviews**

_**Nora la mini-hippie:**_** Merci pour ce commentaire plus que constructif ;) **

_**Melticolor: **_**Ba le but d'une deathfic c'est d'être triste ^^**

_**Anotherstep: **_**Naaaaaan on a fait souffrir Ano' -se pend- **

_**Pandah Rorita: **_**Ca serait un plaisir de faire un OS avec ta chanson :) Et ça me ferait plaisir que tu me transmet les paroles de quelques façon que ce soit (mais pas par MP de la page parce que comme tu le sais peut-être, j'en suis parti) :)**

**_Shenandoah 02: _Merci beaucoup :3 Et, si ça peut te rassurer, je suis très émotive aussi ;)**

_**SunWings:**_**Merci pour ta proposition de chanson on va tacher de faire le plus vite possible :)**

_**Deponia: **_**C'est exactement à cause de gens comme toi qu'on a mis l'interdiction de tuer ;) :P Par contre on aurait peut-être du mettre une interdiction de broyer nos jambes.**

_**Pandipute: **_**On avait préciser que c'était une deathfic, forcément que c'était prévisible. Tu croyais qu'il allait se passer quoi ? Que Antoine allait le tuer (remarque ça aurait été cool).**

_**Mylittlewordlandmydreams: **_**Bien sûr qu'il y en aura d'autre ^^ C'est vraiment assez marrant de faire ce genre d'OS**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mistrals Gagnants<span>**

_**"A m'asseoir sur un banc cinq minutes avec toi**_

_**Et regarder les gens tant qu'y en a**_

_**Te parler du bon temps qu'est mort ou qui r'viendra**_

_**En serrant dans ma main tes p'tits doigts**_

_**Pis donner à bouffer à des pigeons idiots**_

_**Leur filer des coups d' pieds pour de faux**_

_**Et entendre ton rire qui lézarde les murs**_

_**Qui sait surtout guérir mes blessures"**_

Tu te souviens, Mathieu, on aimait bien s'asseoir sur le banc dans le parc près de chez toi, regarder les gens passer, rigoler, se regarder dans les yeux sans rien dire.

Et quand on se levait, on se prenait la main comme si de rien n'était et que le regard du passant était indifférent.

La plupart du temps je disais des choses qui n'avaient aucun sens et on riait longtemps. Très longtemps.

Ton rire qui résonnait à mes oreilles comme le chant des oiseaux et qui était pour moi la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais entendue.

_**"A marcher sous la pluie cinq minutes avec toi**_

_**Et regarder la vie tant qu'y en a**_

_**Te raconter la Terre en te bouffant des yeux**_

_**Te parler de ta mère un p'tit peu**_

_**Et sauter dans les flaques pour la faire râler**_

_**Bousiller nos godasses et s'marrer**_

_**Et entendre ton rire comme on entend la mer**_

_**S'arrêter, partir en arrière "**_

Quand il pleuvait je voulais rentrer et mettre à l'abri, mais toi tu me tirais dehors pour aller sous la pluie.

Tu courais, des gouttes d'eau glissaient sur ton visage et tes yeux qui s'illuminaient en regardant l'eau tomber sur le sol.

C'était drôle de regarder les gens courir se mettre à l'abri pour ne pas être mouillés, de sauter dans les flaques et d'user nos vieilles chaussures.

Et lorsque le soleil revenait, nous retournions chez nous, pour nous faire sécher et nous reposer.

_**"A m'asseoir sur un banc cinq minutes avec toi**_

_**Et regarder le soleil qui s'en va**_

_**Te parler du bon temps qu'est mort et je m'en fou**_

_**Te dire que les méchants c'est pas nous**_

_**Que si moi je suis barge, ce n'est que de tes yeux**_

_**Car ils ont l'avantage d'être deux**_

_**Et entendre ton rire s'envoler aussi haut**_

_**Que s'envolent les cris des oiseaux**_

_**Te raconter enfin qu'il faut aimer la vie**_

_**Et l'aimer même si le temps est assassin**_

_**Et emporte avec lui les rires des enfants**_

_**Et les mistrals gagnants"**_

Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que des gens nous interpellent et nous insultent.

Putain d'homophobes. Je les hais ces gens là.

Nous encaissions les paroles comme nous le pouvions. Des larmes de rage coulaient sur mes joues tandis que celles qui coulaient sur les tiennes étaient de tristesse.

Nous avions finalement réussi à passer ce groupe et à courir jusqu'à un de nos appartements où nous nous sommes réfugiés en vitesse.

Une fois rentrés, tu t'es effondré en murmurant des "Pourquoi nous ?".

Je me suis assis près de toi en te prenant dans mes bras. Tu me regardas avec un regard triste, qui me fait penser à ton personnage du Geek, et tu me dis "Nous ne somme pas fous ou malades, hein?".

Je te souris franchement et raffermis ma prise sur toi :

"Oui, nous sommes fous, moi de tes yeux bleus et toi, et toi de mon rire."

Un petit rire sortit de ta bouche, tu levas la tête et colla tes lèvres aux miennes pour entamer un doux et long baiser.

* * *

><p><strong>Si toi aussi tu hais les homophobes, laisse une review ;)<strong>

**Mots de la fin:**

**Marie: Suite**

**Megan: **Testi-quoi****


	3. Violence conjugale

**Disclaimer**

**Ceci est une songfic sur Violence Conjugale de Maître Panda co-écrite avec smallbluepanda, et on espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne nous appartiennent PAS.**

**Nous avons réalisées cette fiction par pur plaisir et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent à la publier.**

**Si Mathieu et/ou Antoine tombent là dessus ba... BONJOUR ! xD Plus sérieusement, si ils veulent qu'on supprime la fiction, on le fera :)**

**Si vous avez des chansons ou des "mots de la fin" (ou les deux) à proposer, n'hésitez pas à nous dire tout ça en reviews :)**

**/!\ Vous ne serez en aucun cas juger sur vos goûts musicaux /!\**

**Remerciements**

**_Mathilde_ pour son travail de beta-reader.**

**_zowiaki _et _Kira-la-panda-psycopathe_ pour leurs "mots de la fin"**

_**caillano**_** pour son idée de chanson**

**Réponse aux reviews**

_**SunWings:**_** Perso je n'aime pas trop je préfère nettement la version original de Renaud :)**

_**EvyDevil: **_**Ca ne sera sûrement pas dans le prochain mais ta demande a été prise en compte :3**

_**Harmonie: **_**Je suis tout à fait d'accord**** ! Perso quand je croise quelqu'un dans la rue, je vois un être humain et non pas un noir, un chinois ou un homosexuel (etc..)****  
><strong>

_**InsaneRhubarbe: **_**Merci pour toutes ces idées ! Tu vas nous donner du fils à retordre ;) Et pour info moi aussi je préfère la version de Renaud mais ma très chère amie Megan a écrit l'OS par rapport à celle de Coeur de Pirate. JE RESPECTE CA !**

_**Rorita Pandah: **_**Trop de mignonitude en nous xD Honnêtement je préférerais que tu me les donne par review :)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Violence conjugale<strong>

Mathieu n'aurait jamais dû… Il n'aurait jamais dû sortir avec une fan de Salut les Geeks.

Surtout quand la fan en question était aussi dérangée mentalement que l'était Béthanie, sa petite amie de l'époque.

Les tourtereaux s'étaient rencontrés en convention et s'était tout de suite mis ensemble.

Grosse erreur !

En effet, quelque mois après s'être rencontrés, les deux tourtereaux s'étaient déjà installés ensemble. Ignorant cordialement les protestations d'Antoine Daniel qui maintenait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Mathieu aurais dû l'écouter…. Car quelques jours après qu'ils aient emménagés dans un appartement parisien, la jeune femme a débarqué dans le salon, un sourire malsain sur le visage.

Mathieu, qui ne se doutait de rien, approcha de la jeune femme pour l'enlacer mais à la place de deux bras auquel il s'attendait, une forte douleur lui parlait la mâchoire.

Il se rendit compte qu'elle venait de le frapper violement au visage.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend putain ?! _hurla-t-il_"

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase qu'un autre coup atterrit dans ses côtes tandis qu'elle sifflotait la fameuse chanson « Violence conjugale » de son émission Salut Les Geeks.

Un râle de douleur sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il s'effondrait à cause de la souffrance.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Antoine se rendait dans l'immeuble de Mathieu pour le rejoindre, suite à son invitation d'aller au bar du coin prendre une bière et peut-être (sûrement) lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour l'aîné: De l'amour pur et dur. Et ça malgré le fait que ledit ainé soit en couple.<p>

* * *

><p>Mathieu essaya vainement de se relever mais la tarée s'assit sur lui, l'empêchant de bouger. Elle le refrappa aux côtes, tout en commençant la chanson.<p>

**_"La violence conjugale_**

**_Ne doit pas être inégale_**

**_Partagez votre amour des poings!"_**

Avec toute la peine du monde, il réussit à la repousser et à se relever. Mais lorsqu'il se releva, elle lui fit un croche-pied et il tomba sur le sol. Elle se rassit sur ce qui semblait lui servir de canapé humain et le plaqua au sol, tout en continuant de chanter.

**_"Et si monsieur se relève_**

**_Un coup de pied et qu'il crève !_**

**_Et dites-lui à terre fils de chien !"_**

A ce moment, Mathieu compris qu'il aurait dû écouter Antoine.

* * *

><p>Antoine montait les escaliers de l'immeuble, voulant rejoindre son ami au plus vite.<p>

Les mains dans les poches, il essayait de maîtriser son stress à l'idée de révéler à son ami ses réels sentiments.

Comment Mathieu allait-il réagir ? Cela allait-il gâcher leur amitié ? Le chevelu n'en savait rien.

* * *

><p>Mathieu fut pris d'un mal de tête, probablement dû à sa chute. Il geignit de douleur.<p>

La folle s'approcha de lui tel un prédateur qui chasse sa proie. Et la proie c'était lui.

Elle sortit un objet fin et métallique de sa poche. Mathieu crut avoir rêvé jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à chanter :

**_"Frappez vous comme des fous_**

**_Et de l'amour et des bisous_**

**_Un coup de pied dans son cou_**

**_Et un grand clou dans son p'tit troulouloulou..."_**

Il ouvrit grand les yeux de peur.

Des coups frappés à la porte résonnèrent. Il se rappela de la bière qu'il était sensé aller boire avec Antoine. Peut-être allait-il s'en sortir.

* * *

><p>Arrivé en haut, Antoine cogna à la porte. Un silence lui répondit.<p>

Se sentant insulté, il crut que Mathieu l'avait oublié ou avait préféré passer du temps avec sa copine.

Il s'apprêta à partir mais un cri l'en empêcha.

"Antoine putain ! Viens m'aider !"

Inquiet, il entra dans l'appartement en vitesse, et vit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir.

La tarée qui s'approchait dangereusement de Mathieu avec un clou, tout en chantant joyeusement l'air d'un des Instants Panda que le chevelu identifia comme étant « Violence conjugale ».

Il s'élança à la rescousse de Mathieu et immobilisa la jeune femme comme il put.

"Même plus le droit de s'amuser… soupira cette dernière."

Antoine lui répondit immédiatement d'un ton ferme :

"On s'amuse pas comme ça, pauvre tarée!"

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et lâcha le clou. Dès qu'Antoine la lâcha elle se releva, regarda Mathieu et dit d'un ton moqueur :

"Je crois bien que c'est fini entre nous, de toute manière, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment aimée!"

Sur ce, elle partit comme si rien n'était.

Lorsque la porte se ferma, Antoine se précipita vers son ami et l'aida à se lever. Il transporta Mathieu jusqu'au sofa et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prit la trousse de secours et revint près de Mathieu.

"J'aurais dû t'écouter… lâcha ce dernier. "

Le chevelu ne répondit pas et commença à soigner son collègue.

"Et puis... Moi non plus je ne l'ai pas vraiment aimée…" continua t-il.

Antoine, surpris, leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

Mathieu, trop gêné pour dire quoi que se soit, s'approcha du visage du plus grand et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du chevelu. Ce dernier, bien qu'il fut surpris, répondit quasiment immédiatement au baiser.

Ils se séparèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, par manque d'air, et Mathieu, étonné, demanda :

"-Ça veux dire que… ?

-C'est réciproque? Oui… Hum… Je… Je comptais te l'annoncer se soir de toute façon."

Mathieu sourit et essaya d'attraper le visage d'Antoine pour l'embrasser, mais la douleur l'en empêcha et il finit par abandonner.

"Laisse moi m'occuper de toi, et après on verra, murmura le plus jeune en rigolant doucement."

Il ponctua sa phrase par un clin d'œil adressé à son nouveau petit ami.

* * *

><p><strong>Si toi aussi tu hais la violence conjugale sans consentement, laisse une review :3<strong>

**Si toi aussi tu respecte les relation sadomasochiste, laisse une review ;) xD**

**Mots de la fin:**

**Marie: Mc Donald**

**Megan: Volkswagen (yolooo les ****placements produits xD)******  
><strong>**


End file.
